


Can Vampirism Be Good?

by detachedbutterfly5253



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Gen, Other, Vampires, dont come for me ao3 tag of the day, its vampires what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detachedbutterfly5253/pseuds/detachedbutterfly5253
Summary: In one of the weirdest crossovers in history, Thomas Sanders finds himself stuck in a little town called Mystic Falls, and in the middle of enough mythical, magical drama to give anyone a headache. With the addition of his sides finding themselves unable to sink out, and thus being stuck in the real world, things are bound to get complicated. And what is with all the pointy teeth around here?(Story focuses primarily on Thomas and the sides, and is able to be read and understood by someone who has only seen Sanders Sides, and not The Vampire Diaries. Not recommended for readers who are unfamiliar with Sanders Sides, but probably not impossible!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note for The Vampire Diaries fans: This story takes place in season 6, directly after "Prayer For the Dying." However, Luke will still be playing a part in the story. This is not an oversight, nor is it me ignoring canon, the explanation will be properly revealed later. I'd tell you now, but that would spoil the surprise. Anyways, on with the story!

Thomas Sanders was, for lack of a better term, freaking the _fuck_ out. Normally, he'd have been packed by now, considering _now_ was _ten minutes until the Uber arrived_. But with his life being hectic, well, that just didn't happen.

So here he was. Running around his hotel room, trying to repack his things, with Virgil freaking out at him to hurry up and Logan bombarding him with the list of everything that he was _obviously_ forgetting. Patton was trying to calm the others down, while Roman was fretting about the _precious_ clothes being dumped into Thomas's bags.

So far, Remus and Deceit had decided _not_ to pop up, and Thomas could not have been more thankful.

“Thomas, if you pack your items like this, it will be impossible to-” Before Logan could finish, Thomas's phone started going off. He scrambled to get it from the counter in the bathroom (how did it even get there?) before quickly answering it after seeing Joan's caller ID.

“Don't worry, I'm almost packed,” Thomas huffed, out of breath as he continued shoving things into his luggage, his phone shoved to his ear with his shoulder. “Did you get the tickets?”

“Yep, the person at the front desk printed them for me,” Joan's voice crackled over the phone. “I don't think you got a direct flight though, dude. It says on the tickets we have a two-hour layover.”

“Oh, no,” Thomas groaned. “I'm sorry, Joan, really, I didn't mean to-”

“Dude, hey, it's chill,” Joan comforted, “Seriously, it's fine. It'll give us a chance to grab lunch. Or dinner, at that point, I guess. Time zones and all. But seriously, it's no big deal.”

“Alright, if you're sure,” Thomas sighed. “Still, I'm sorry there's gonna be a delay, I know we both just want to get home and rest.”

“Don't sweat it, man,” Joan brushed it off. “It's fine.”

“Alright, good. Where's the layover at, anyways?”

There was a pause, and Thomas could hear the sound of papers being shuffled. “Uhhh. Virginia, apparently.”

“Virginia,” Thomas repeated, nodding. “Alright, well, then. Virginia, here we come!”

**~*~*~*~**

Upon landing, Thomas was honestly ready to just be _home_ already. The sides had sunken out once Thomas left the hotel room, meaning he hadn't been able to properly talk to them since. He was just excited to get home, rest, and talk to his family.

But that would have to wait. He was in the airport, which meant he couldn't just talk to the sides, even if he missed them. Not unless it was an emergency.

…

And apparently, based on the feelings of anxiousness Virgil was sending him, it was. Sighing to himself, Thomas quickly excused himself from Joan before heading to find a private spot. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw one of those single-stall bathrooms. Perfect.

He stepped in, making sure to lock the door behind him. Before he even had time to wonder what was going on, Virgil was standing in front of him. Followed by Logan, then Patton, then finally Roman. All but Logan seemed varying degrees of distressed, with Logan simply looking frustrated.

“Guys? What is going on?” Thomas asked, looking worriedly at each of them, “You never try to pop up when I'm in public unless it's an emergency.”

“Something's wrong,” Virgil growled, “I don't know what it is, but we're all feeling it. Something is off.”

“Preposterous,” Logan huffed. “I believe that we are out of sorts due to the flight and the time change, while these three are utterly convinced it's more meaningful.”

“Oh, come off it, pocket protector!” Roman retorted. “It's something unnatural, like we're being forced to the surface. I'm the source of Thomas's imagination, I of all people would know what magic feels like!”

“And I am Thomas's logical side!” Logan responded. “Which means that _I_ of all people am aware that magic does not exist!”

“Nooo, don't say that!” Patton whined. “Magic is real if you believe in it!”

“Falsehood!” Logan snapped, though not as loud as he had in the past. “Magic does not exist!”

“Hey!” Thomas intervened. “Logan, whether you believe in magic or not, please stop upsetting Patton. And Roman-” With this, Thomas looked over to Roman. “-Roman, buddy, I don't think this is magic-related. I think Logan might be right. We just got off a super long flight, and we just switched time zones, and we're in an unfamiliar place. It's probably just stress-”

“No!” Virgil interrupted, making all of them look at him, “Something is _wrong._ Not just me being nervous or stressed. Something is genuinely _wrong,_ Thomas, I'm telling you.”

“Well, is it urgent?” Thomas asked, fiddling with his hands, “I mean, is it something we could deal with when we get home?”

There was silence for a moment, save for the sounds of the airport beyond the locked door, before Virgil sighed and nodded. “Alright. Yeah, fine, whatever.”

“Okay. Good,” Thomas sighed in relief, “Because I really don't think we could come up with a solution from an airport bathroom.” The sides all chuckled softly at that, giving a few eyerolls.

“Alright. Well with that, Thomas, do be careful on the rest of your trip.” And with that, Logan... did not sink out.

“I will,” Thomas responded, before noticing the frustrated look on Logan's face. “What's wrong?”

“It, ah... It appears I'm having trouble sinking out,” Logan responded, seeming confused and frustrated still. “Would one of you please attempt it?”

With Logan and Thomas watching, the other three looked to make an effort to sink out. And... none of them managed to, based on the various looks of worry, panic, and/or confusion.

“See?!” Virgil huffed, “I _told_ you something was wrong!” He looked rapidly between the various other sides as well as Thomas.

“And _I_ told you it was something magic! If it weren't, why would we be unable to sink out?” Roman demanded, looking right at Logan.

Before anyone could speak again, the lights faded and flickered for a moment. Thomas felt his heart skip when the ground seemed to rumble a bit. And then the moment passed, leaving everything seeming normal, and leaving the five men standing there incredibly confused.

“What the hell was that?” Virgil mumbled, looking up at the lights warily.

“Perhaps an earthquake?” Logan murmured, looking confused before he shook his head, “No matter. None of us are hurt, and obviously that is unrelated to the present issue. We cannot sink out. That is what we must focus on.”

“Logan is right, we should-” Thomas stopped, hearing his phone go off from inside his pocket. Brow furrowing, Thomas pulled out his phone, face going pale as he read it. “Oh, no...”

“What is it, kiddo?” Patton asked, sounding concerned.

“Joan just texted me,” Thomas looked up at the others, his face showing fear, “Whatever that just was, it messed with the planes or something. They're not letting any planes in or out. Which means we're stuck here until further notice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time, am I right? It took me way too long to update this story, and for that, I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to read more. I'll try to do better next chapter!

"What the hell do you  **_mean_ ** we're stuck here?!" Virgil growled, his voice going echoey for a moment. "We can't be stuck here! Not when we can't sink out!"

"Virgil, please," Logan started. "We need you to calm down."

"Because an order to calm down  _ doesn't  _ cause more anger and distress," A calm, smooth voice chipped in from behind Thomas. Based on the frowns from the sides in front of him, he was fairly certain he could figure out who it was. "Wonderful plan of action, Logan. I'm sure that will just fix  _ everything  _ wrong here."

Thomas turned to face Deceit, doing a double-take when he saw double. Or rather, two sides. Thomas sighed as he realized Remus was there as well. "Deceit, Remus. Please, we're already dealing with stuff, we don't need-"

"Thomas," Deceit cut him off. "Do you really think we came here to throw a wrench in whatever plans you might make?"

"Well if you aren't here for that, why the hell are you here?" Virgil demanded, his eyes narrowed into thin slits at Deceit and Remus.

"Why, same as you, of course!" Remus answered cheerily. "We felt like we had to pop up, and here we are!"

"And if you're unable to sink out, it's safe to assume we can't either," Deceit added.

"Wait, you heard that? How long have you been standing there?" Thomas asked.

"Long enough," Deceit answered.

"So, anally literal, what's-" Remus started, only to be interrupted by Logan himself.

"I believe you mean analytical," Logan huffed.

"No, I mean you're literal to the point of being anal about it, it's  _ playing off of  _ analytical," Remus explained, rolling his eyes.

"Also, it includes one of his favorite words," Virgil grumbled, arms crossed.

"Exactly!" Remus exclaimed, pointing at Virgil excitedly. "So as I was saying. What exactly is the plan?"

"Plan?" Logan asked, quirking a brow. The others, aside from Deceit, all looked at Remus with confusion.

"Well, if you were telling my  _ favorite  _ emo over there to calm down, clearly you must have a plan! Otherwise, there's nothing to calm him!" Remus explained, shrugging as if it were obvious.

"On the contrary," Logan started to explain, getting visibly agitated. "I'm attempting to calm Virgil down so we can  _ make  _ a plan."

"Alright, step one of the plans," Deceit stepped in. "Thomas tells Joan to go on without him, because Thomas got delayed motion sickness from flying, and will be a while."

"No, we can't lie to Joan!" Patton exclaimed. "That would be wrong! We should just come clean!"

"But they'll think Thomas is crazy!" Deceit insisted.

"No, Patton is right," Thomas sighed. "We won't be able to hide this for long, no matter how hard we try."

"Though that does sound like a great sitcom," Roman commented. "Trying to hide us from Joan and getting into crazy shenanigans." Roman suddenly lit up. "Oh! Thomas, write that one down, we can use that!"

"Not the time, princey," Virgil grumbled, making Roman pout.

"Kiddos, be nice," Patton said gently.

"Guys, be quiet for a moment please," Thomas requested gently, before bringing his phone to his ear. Everyone went quiet, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen.

"Hey man, where are you?" Joan asked as they answered the phone. "I can't find you."

"I'm, uh, I'm still at the bathroom," Thomas answered, his free hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Shit, man, you alright? Need me to stop at one of the shops and see if they have something for motion sickness?" Joan asked, their voice on the other end sounding concerned.

Thomas hesitated for a moment. They were practically  _ giving  _ him the perfect chance to lie. Then, finally, he answered. "Uh, actually, no. Do you... Do you think you could just come and meet me here? I know this sounds really weird but I, uh, I need some help with something."

"Everything alright?" Joan asked, and Thomas could hear shuffling from the other end. They were on the move, meaning Thomas only had so much time before he had to come clean. "You sound stressed as hell, man."

"Yeah! Yeah, everything's fine!" Thomas answered quickly, wincing a bit when he heard Deceit chuckle softly. "I just- I don't know how to explain this without visual proof, I guess."

"Alright, I'll be right there, man. See you soon." And with that, Joan and Thomas both hung up, with Thomas sighing as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"And that's that. They'll be here soon, and we'll have to tell them," Thomas sighed. The sides were all quiet. They knew what this could mean, they all knew that realistically, Joan could react horribly.

Thomas bit his lip, stepping past the sides to move to the sink. He turned the water on, leaning over and splashing his face a bit before he turned the water off. He was about to reach for a paper towel but stopped when he saw a yellow-gloved hand holding one out to him.

Thomas looked up to see Deceit, holding the paper towel out. Moment of truth, time to prove to himself that he wasn't just imagining this. Thomas hesitantly reached out, taking the paper towel. It was real.

"Thank you," Thomas murmured to Deceit, wiping his face with it. "I... I appreciate it." Deceit merely nodded in response, while Thomas threw the paper towel away once he was done with it.

"Kiddo? You alright?" Patton asked softly, coming over and setting a hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas looked in the mirror as he did so, seeing his and Patton's reflections. Thomas took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll be okay," Thomas said softly. In the mirror, he could see Deceit start to smirk. "I may not be right this second," Thomas admitted, a bit forcefully, causing Deceit's smirk to fall as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But I will be."

"Everything is gonna be fine, kiddo!" Patton comforted cheerfully. "Even if it's tough, you know Joan! They'll probably just take it in stride like everything else."

"Yeah, I'm just-" Thomas was cut off by a knock at the door, followed by the sound of Joan's voice.

"Thomas? It's Joan. You in there buddy?" Joan's muffled voice called from beyond the door. Thomas had barely opened his mouth when he heard the door open, and in the mirror, he saw Remus was the one who opened it. Thomas whirled around, ready to stop him, but it was too late. Remus had reached out, grabbed Joan's arm, and tugged them into the bathroom with a yelp from them.

Remus quickly closed the door behind himself, apparently having enough sense to not want the rest of the world to see them. "Remus!" Deceit practically hissed, glaring at Remus.

"What? We may as well just get it over with!" Remus defended himself. "Thomas was going to tell them anyway! Why put it off?"

"All of you, shush!" Thomas said quickly, before stepping over to Joan. "Joan, buddy, hey. Uh, I know this looks crazy-"

"This isn't happening," Joan murmured before Thomas could finish. "There's- Thomas, there's seven of you."

"Technically speaking, we're not Thomas, but rather parts of him," Logan corrected. Joan looked at him with an expression of bewilderment.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Joan asked, looking almost dazed with confusion.

"You know how I told you when I have a dilemma, I stand in my living room and talk to myself?" Thomas asked Joan, who looked at him and nodded in response. "This is what I meant," Thomas admitted. "These... These are the different sides of me. My sides. Of my personality, I guess. Whenever I have an issue, I ask them about it, we talk it out, then they sink out and that's it."

"Sink out?" Joan asked, bewildered.

"Essentially, disappear into Thomas's mind," Logan elaborated, causing the attention to be turned to him. "We don't technically exist. Or, we didn't, until we got here. Now, however, we seem capable of interacting with the environment, at the expense of being unable to disappear into Thomas's mind when we are not directly needed."

"That would be Logan," Thomas explained. "He's my logical side."

"Lo- They have names?" Joan asked, incredulous. "Do they all?"

"All aside from Deceit. That's the snake one," Thomas explained.

"Well he  _ has  _ a name," Patton elaborated. "He just hasn't shared it yet!"

"Nor do I plan to," Deceit added.

"Okay, wait, who is who?" Joan asked.

"Patton, Roman, Virgil, Deceit, and Remus," Logan answered for Thomas, pointing to each person as he said their names. "And I am Logan."

"And you're, what, Thomas's personalities?" Joan asked, focused on Logan now.

"On the contrary, we're each a single part of Thomas. Not individual personalities. Combined, we form Thomas himself," Logan explained.

"Like gems?  _ Steven Universe  _ and stuff?" Joan asked.

"Exactly!" Roman exclaimed, clearly excited. "Thomas is Garnet, we sides are Sapphire and Ruby!"

"Right," Joan nodded, looking around at them. "And you're each, like, a different part of Thomas's personality?"

"Precisely," Logan confirmed. "We each represent an aspect of Thomas."

"And you're just... Suddenly real?" Joan asked. "What's that about?"

"We don't know," Patton admitted. "Normally, we can kinda appear and disappear. But now, we can't disappear."

Joan looked around at them all, then sighed, rubbing their temples. "Alright. Okay. We're stuck in a city we don't know, and your imaginary friends just stopped being imaginary. This is happening."

"Well, not quite his imaginary friends, but-" Logan started, only to be cut off by Thomas.

"Not the right time, Lo," Thomas commented softly.

"Right, my apologies," Logan responded, nodding and taking a small step back.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, Joan," Thomas sighed. "I just- I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it if we were stuck and-"

"Dude, why are you apologizing?" Joan asked, their brow furrowing. "It's not like you intentionally summoned them to make our lives harder."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing," Joan corrected. "What's a little impossible, magical drama between friends, right?"

Thomas gave a weak nod in response. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Joan nodded, smiling at Thomas, who gave a weak smile back. Joan turned to the sides, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm Joan, but uh. I'm sure you guys already know that," Joan introduced themself, looking around at the sides. "I uh. I don't know where to go from here."

"It's nice to finally meet you kiddo!" Patton said cheerfully, smiling widely at Joan. "We've all heard so much about you from Thomas!"

"Uh!" Virgil started, right as Thomas started to go red in the face. "It's really not that much! It's just a reasonable amount!"

"Woah dude," Joan said as they put their hands up in a 'woah' gesture. "I didn't think it was a weird amount."

"Okay, good," Virgil mumbled, curling in on himself a little bit. "Because it wasn't."

"Right..." Joan agreed, nodding confusedly.

"Uh, sorry," Thomas mumbled. "Virgil is my anxiety." A look of realization crossed Joan's face.

"Right. Okay. That makes sense," Joan commented, nodding more assuredly now. "So, uh, you guys are stuck here?" Joan confirmed, getting nods from all in the room. "Okay. How do we... How do we fix that?"

"None of us have experienced this before, so at this moment, we are unaware what the solution might be," Logan answered.

"I'm sure standing in a cramped airport bathroom will give us the answer though," Deceit hummed, voice dripping with sarcasm as per usual.

"I'm with crocodile dude," Joan agreed, nodding. "Not the best place to have a meaningful conversation."

"I'm not a crocodile!" Deceit huffed, looking offended while Virgil snickered to himself. "I'm a snake!"

"Shit, sorry dude. I just took a shot in the dark with the scales and all," Joan apologized. "Anyways, like he said. We should find somewhere else to go."

"You texted Thomas that the flights were all canceled?" Logan asked Joan, who nodded in response. "Then I believe the best course of action would be to find lodging of some sort, at which point we will be able to settle down and discuss where to go from there."

"Yeah, the announcement said they were handing out vouchers and stuff for hotels in the area," Joan commented. "We could get that then get a cab or something to one of the hotels, and I'm sure they'll have somewhere nearby that we could all sit down to talk."

"Then it's settled," Logan declared. "We'll go to the customer service counter and arrange transportation and lodging, then get to the hotel to discuss further potential courses of action. Is everyone alright with this plan?" After murmurs of agreement (and false disagreement from Deceit) were heard, Logan nodded to himself. "Good. Let us get on with it then."

**~*~*~*~**

Once they exited the bathroom, they all went about the needed tasks. They split up to retrieve the luggage, sort out the hotel voucher situation, and rent a van that would fit all seven of them. Once this was all sorted, they all met outside, quickly loading into the van.

"This is incredibly dangerous," Logan complained for the umpteenth time, as he fastened his seatbelt. "We don't know if we're able to be hurt now that we're unable to sink out." He was referring to the fact that, despite the van having third-row seating, there were only a total of six seats, while they had seven people in their group. He and Deceit were in the middle row, with Remus sitting on the floor between them.

"Well, I could sit on your lap, if you'd prefer that," Remus suggested with a grin. Virgil, sitting in the far back seat with Patton and Roman, let out a small snort upon hearing that. Logan sighed, apparently determined to ignore it.

"That will not be necessary. I simply believe we should have gotten a van with another seat," Logan explained, annoyance clear in his voice.

"They were already out," Joan answered from the passenger seat, not looking up from their phone. "We took too much time with our bathroom meeting. Alright, I got the directions, you're gonna wanna go left when you pull out of the parking lot." The last sentence was directed at Thomas, who was sat in the driver's seat.

After checking that everyone(aside from Remus, of course) was buckled in, Thomas started out of the parking lot and towards the hotel. Due to them taking a while to get their reservations sorted, they had a bit of a way to go, making it a 45-minute drive.

The problems started four minutes and thirty-nine-point-three seconds into the drive, according to Logan's watch.

"Remus, quit leaning against Patton's legs!" Roman huffed from behind Logan. "You'll get dirt on his pants!"

"Roman, quit trying to start a fight," Virgil grumbled, not looking away from the window.

"I am doing no such thing!" Roman huffed.

“Roman, please,” Logan sighed. “We are less than five minutes into this car ride, there is no use starting-“

Before Logan could continue, he was promptly cut off by a new song blaring on the car speakers. A song that, for the sake of the reader’s eyes, will not be directly named. Patton quickly covered his ears upon realizing how inappropriate of a song it was, with Thomas and the rest of the sides (aside from Remus) groaning in annoyance.

“Remus! Turn that dreadful noise off!” Roman demanded. “You’ll upset Patton!”

“But it’s funny!” Remus insisted.

“Not to anyone else but yourself!” Roman insisted.

“I mean, I thought it was funny...” Joan mumbled.

“Exactly! Thank you, Joan!” Remus borderline cheered. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite of Thomas’s friends!”

“Thanks, buddy,” Joan said sheepishly. “Glad to know I’m appreciated.”

“Joan!” Roman huffed. “Stop encouraging him! And Remus, turn it off!”

“Oh, fine!” Remus grumbled, switching the song to something less inappropriate. “Spoilsport.” This last word was mumbled under his breath, barely able to be heard.

The conversation trailed off after that, with Remus and Roman both pouting. The new song played softly over the speakers, Patton humming along softly now that it wasn’t something inappropriate. Thomas was gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

After sitting without speaking for a length of time, finally, Patton spoke up.

“So... Does anyone want to play I spy?”

~*~*~*~

Eventually, after a few more bouts of disagreement as well as a (slightly un)healthy dose of curses from Remus mixed in, the group finally managed to make it to the town that their hotel was supposedly located in.

“Mystic Falls?” Roman read off the sign as they crossed over a small bridge into town. His eyes lit up, seeming to twinkle. “Oh, doesn’t this just sound magical? Like a place steeped in mystery?”

“I bet someone’s disappeared under suspicious circumstances here!” Remus chimed in cheerfully. Patton let out a whine of distress.

“That’s such a sad thought! There’s no way that happened, is there?” Patton asked.

“Of course not, Patton,” Deceit chimed in, and for once, the rest of the sides were grateful for the lie. “A quaint little town like this? Nothing could possibly go wrong.”

To be fair, it  _ was _ quite a quaint little town, from the looks of it. Things seemed... peaceful, here in this little corner of the world. Hidden away from the hustle and bustle of the major cities.

On the other hand, though, everyone in the car seemed to feel the same thing, even if none of them wished to admit it. They all shared a feeling of something being ever so slightly off. As though, just under the surface, something terrifying was lurking.

Even Remus bit his tongue for once, apparently not wanting to admit to being afraid of anything. Always a competition between him and Roman, which brother would prove best, bravest, and strongest.

“Alright, it should be just up here on the left,” Joan finally spoke up, looking at the directions on their phone. Thomas dutifully pulled into the indicated parking lot and then up to the front door. He turned around to look at the sides.

“Okay. Joan and I are going to go inside and get checked in. No one cause any trouble while we’re gone. That includes you, Remus.” At that comment, Remus let out a whine.

“Oh, you’re just boring...” Remus grumbled. Thomas rolled his eyes before getting out of the car, Joan in tow as he went to get checked in.

The sides fell into relative silence for a while, before someone broke the silence. To everyone’s surprise, it was Virgil who did so, speaking up despite having been quiet for most of the trip.

“So what do you think the deal is?” Virgil asked the other sides, who all turned to him, questioning looks on their faces. “I mean, we can’t sink out. We’re physically here, and that’s never been a thing. So... What do you guys think is going on?”

The rest of the sides seemed to think about it for a bit before finally, Logan spoke up. “Well, we cannot rule out the idea that this is all simply a wild dream of Thomas’s. Perhaps he fell asleep on the plane, and Roman got a bit... Overactive.”

“Not that I wouldn’t come up with something like all of this. I certainly would! However,” Roman began, sitting up a bit more. “If this is all simply a dream, how are we having this conversation? Surely the dream would simply follow Thomas, thus we would essentially sit here doing nothing while he was inside. Or we would simply cease to exist while not in his field of view. Basic dream stuff, really!”

“That... is a fair point, truthfully,” Logan admitted. “Alright. In that case, we may disregard that option, given how unlikely it is.”

“I think it’s a sign Thomas doesn’t need us anymore,” Remus commented with a wave of his hand, ignoring Patton’s noise of distress. “We aren’t needed, so we’re supposed to all go our own, separate ways in the cold, cold real world.”

“No!” Patton whined. “Thomas always needs us, we’re a part of him!”

“You’re right! We’re apart from him. As in separated. What other explanation is there, Patsy?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Remus, if you don’t stop-“ But before Roman could finish his threat, the driver and passenger doors were opening, and Thomas and Joan were climbing back in.

“Alright, our room is around back so we’re going to park closer to the door there,” Thomas started. “Then when we’re inside, we can finally start talking about what’s going on.”

None of the sides corrected Thomas that they had already started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, question time. I'm not saying any of the sides will become vampires. But hey, it's a Sanders Sides/Vampire Diaries crossover, so it's always a possibility, right? So with this in mind, I want to prepare long in advance with the following question: Which side do you think would best suit being turned into a vampire? I have a strawpoll up right now, and the link will be at the end of this author's note. If you have an opinion, feel free to cast your vote, and if you want to share your reasoning, feel free to say it in a comment on this chapter! I'm interested to hear people's thoughts! Link to strawpoll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19322364


End file.
